Merchandise display devices are frequently used to provide an attractive setting for a product to be sold as well as for a functional arrangement that will facilitate handling of the product. Such display devices are used in supermarkets, discount department stores and other sales outlets and are designed so that they occupy only limited floor space. The devices are usually fabricated from cardboard or similar inexpensive materials and they are generally designed for displaying a particular product or a limited group of products. These devices typically employ several trays or shelves arranged in a stacked or tiered manner in order to accommodate the maximum amount of merchandise with a minimum of floor space required for the device. Since such display devices may be shipped to the sales outlets in knockdown form, it is desirable for them to be designed so that assembly can be quickly and easily accomplished. An example of a merchandise display device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,790 wherein multiple shelves are employed for supporting the product.